Load balancing is the problem of assigning tasks to a plurality of resources in a way such that the assignment is optimal in some sense. This problem has been of significant industrial importance where jobs, that require same or different amount of time on various machines, have to be assigned to machines, to balance the load, such that the maximum amount of time taken to complete all the tasks is minimized. An additional condition of this problem is that every job, mentioned above, is assigned to only one machine for its completion.